Dirty Little Secret Don't Tell my Sister
by StoryWriterGirl101
Summary: What happens when Rapenzel and Eugene moves to Arendelle? Bad things happen to both Elsa and Anna, things that can never be explained. But when the other sister finds out, will their worlds come crashing down? Is blood really thicker than water? Anna has fire manipulation powers. Rated T for brief sexual scenes (NOT Elsanna...for now)
1. Chapter 1

"Anna, can we please wait to have this discussion? You know I have mixed emotions!" She said.

"Elsa! Please just tell me! You have been putting this off for way too long! What are you so afraid of?" I asked, exasperated with my sister.

"Sit," She sighed, gesturing to the couch. We both sat in front of the warm fireplace. She took my hand. "Look, I know this is what you want to do, and you know that I support lesbians, but you have a great live with Kristoff, and I don't want you to end that life with him for some slut. I mean, look at the girls at the high school. Is that really someone that you want to date? And not everyone approves of it just yet, and I just don't want you to be judged for it," She explained. I understood what she was saying.  
Not everyone in Arendelle approved of same-sex-relationships. I do love Kristoff, but I'm a freshman! I want to experiment a bit! Elsa and I both go to the same high school, Arendelle Regional High School. Elsa is in her senior year, and after that, she'll be sent to the Arendelle Royalty Preparatory Acadamy. All royalty is required to go there, and it's located in Arendelle, so it's convinient for Elsa, considering the fact that she's the youngest queen in history. I'll be going there, too, after I complete high school.

"Anna? Are you okay?" She asked. I realised that my other hand was clenched into a fist. Before I could release it, lava shot out of my fingertips, and onto the beautifully carpeted floor. "Oh, gosh," Elsa exclaimed. She cooled the lava with her ice powers, and covered to carpet with the couch. "There," She said. "No harm done." She had been fully supportive of me through this whole process. Apparently, there was a curse put on both of us before we were born, but something went wrong and I haven't discovered my hidden power until now. Elsa can shoot ice from her fingertips, but I can shoot fire from mine. When I blast lava from my fingertips, Elsa blasts ice to cool the lava, and it turns it into rock. It's amazing.  
"Well, what am I supposed to do? Ignore my true feelings for girls?" I asked.

"Anna, that's not what I'm saying. I just think that you should really think about this desicion before you make it. Think about the consequences. What will happen to you? Your children? What will people think you you? I just don't want my little sister to be viewed for what's on the outside. People can be so harsh, Anna. Remember when people found out about my powers? They all thought I was a witch. Possessed by a sorceress. Everyone. Every single one of them. With the exception of you, of course. I just don't want you to get hurt."

I knew that Elsa was trying to protect me and look out for me, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to say something to her, but I was at war with tears, and I knew that if I opened my mouth, I'd start bawling, so I turned and ran away. I went to my room. I nick-named my room the safe haven, because I was allowed to express my true feelings in it without being judged. No, don't get the wrong idea, trust me, I've never had anyone in my bed before. Not even Kristoff. I wasn't allowed to have Kristoff, Elsa's orders. Elsa came up with a list of things that she calls "Bedtime Rules" and her #1 rule is 'No sex until you are married.' She came up with these rules about four years ago, when I started learning about sex in school. That was back when I talked to her through the door. She wrote the rules in her room and kept them in a drawer for years, until she finally remembered them last year.

Anyway, once I got to the Safe Haven, I took out my diary.

_Another horrible day. I went to school, and Cindy made fun of my again. I try not to be her bother me, but she is really annoying. I wish her boyfriend, Charmont, would just dump her already. He only likes her because she's the only one in the class that can ballroom dance without stepping on anyone's feet. Anywho, next, when I came home, Elsa and I had a very...sad conversation. Well, it was sad for me, at least._

I stopped writing after I heard the Elsa calling me downstairs for dinner. I got on a yellow dress with white polka dots on it. It was almost down to my knees. I fixed my hair into my usual two braids, and I went down for dinner. But this time, I saw an unfarmiliar face at the dinner table. Besides Kristoff, Elsa and I, we don't eat dinner with anyone, unless we have royal guests, of course.

"Anna, you remeber our cousin, Rapunzel, right? She came here to go to the Arendelle Royal Preparatory Acadamy. She's in her Freshman year of highschool, just like you, and Auntie Maura and Uncle Tom couldn't find the right time to send her, so I voulenteered for her to stay with us for the next few years so that she can go to school and get used to Arendelle," said Elsa.

After dinner, she took Rapunzel to her room, which was located right next to mine. I went to bed, but in the middle of the night, I woke up. I heard screaming coming from the next room over. I was a little scared at first, because I thought no one was supposed to be in there, but then I remebered that Rapunzel have moved in.

"Rapunzel? Are you okay?" I asked. No answer. Just more screaming.  
'Do something, you idiot,' I thought. 'She could be getting kidnapped or soemthing.'  
I burst in the door, but as it turns out, she was asleep. I thought I was being pranked. Just as I turned to leave, she screamed again. Elsa's room was right down the hall. I was surprised she didn't hear. I ran over to her bed and woke her up. We both couldn't sleep after that. We just stayed up all night talking.

"No way! Your married? I asked.

"Yeah. His name is Eugene. We got separated on the way here. He'll be here sometime tomorrow. Elsa doesn't know yet. I think she'll be fine with it," she says, pulling out a picture of Eugene. I feel no connection. Should I like boys just because I'm a girl? Is that the life I've been entitled to? I'm starting to get embarrassed. Is this normal?

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" I asked, hoping she would be open about this.

Well. here goes nothing...

**Sorry the Chapter was so long. I had so much to explain. I really hoped you liked it. Please tell anyone and everyone you can about this fan-fic. I put so much effort into it. I'll also be putting it on .com and I'll put that link in Chapter Two. Thanks for reading. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kristoff's POV**

"Don't you agree, Kristoff? Kristoff? KRISTOFF?" Elsa said.

"Huh? Sorry," I replied. Damn it. I got distracted again. God, she's beautiful.

"Don't you think Anna needs to understand that not everyone is as accepting as they should be?" She repeated in that sexy voice that I love.

"Mmmhm," I said, letting my mind wander around her body. We were sitting at the kitchen table, talking. We were finished eating. Anna and Repunzel were upstairs, asleep. Repunzel was almost as beautiful as Elsa, but I found out she was married.

"Kristoff, I wanted to show you something, but I forgot it in my room. Please excuse me for a moment," I heard her say.

"Sure. Anything for you," I said.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," I said with a smirk. I watched her walk out of the room, her sexy hips swaying as she walked, just like they usually did.

Gosh. It's time to face it. I love Elsa. Anna was amazing, and I loved her too, but she's a lesbian, and she doesn't feel anything for me, just because I'm a guy. Anyway, Elsa is beautiful, kind, caring, understanding, and just amazing to be around. She's the first queen that I've ever heard of that is insecure, which means that she's not perfect, and that is fine. And, come one, have you seen the things that she can make ice into? Beautiful. I know, I say that a lot, but when it comes to Elsa, it's worth it. Wait a second, she's in her room at this very moment. I guess it's time to find out if she likes me back.

I was nervous at first, but will I ever get this opportunity again? I just hope she doesn't hate me for it. I slowly walked up the stairs.

_Hurry up, you idiot. She'll be leaving the room soon._

When I finally made it to her room, the door was closed. I gathered up my courage, and turned the knob. There she was.

"Kristoff! Sorry I have been taking so long. I can't seem to find the…" I cut her off….with my tongue. Thats right. I kissed her. I french kissed her, too. That probably wasn't the best way to lead this conversation, but I noticed that she was kissing me back.

_YES! She likes me back!_

We kissed for a while, and then she started taking her clothes off.

Umm…. I didn't plan for it to go this far. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!

I just decided to copy her. I took off my clothes, and before I knew it, my life was complete.

The next day, it was hard for me to remember what happened the night before. I looked over, and saw Elsa laying there, asleep. Then I remembered. Last night was perfect. My life it perfect. It still is. I could die right now, and still be the happiest guy alive. Without another thought, I fell asleep.

Elsa's POV

I woke up, and thats when the nightmare begins. Kristoff. Last night was perfect in every way, but now we need to come back to reality and face whats real. Kristoff was still asleep. In my bed. MY. BED. I quietly got out of bed, out on some clothes, and left Kristoff a note. I had no idea what I was going to do for the next few hours, but I was going to have to find something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna's POV**

_Oh my god! This couldn't have happened!_

I woke up in Repunzel's bed. Nothing happened between us last night. We are cousins. It would just be wrong. But I was getting insecure again. I think back to last night, when Repunzel showed my a picture of Eugene, and I felt nothing, but now, just thinking about the fact that I'm in another girl's bed kinda turns me on. Repunzel wasn't in the bed though. I was just about to wonder where she was when I heard her voice.

"Oh, I'll find you," she said. What is she talking about? I sat up and when she saw me, she gasped. "Don't….move…" she said.

"What? I asked. She reached over, and grabbed something from on my head. I didn't even know that was there.

"Pascal!" She said. She appeared to be talking to her hands, but when I got closer, I saw a lizard of some sort.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"Girls? GIRLS! Whats' wrong?" Elsa asked, as she burst into the room.

"L….l…..li….LIZARD!" I managed to spit out.

"Relax. It's just Pascal. And he's a chameleon, not a lizard," Repunzel said.

"Okay… any other surprises that we should be knowing about today, Repunzel?" Elsa asked.

"Well….."

_Uh oh. She's in trouble…_

**Eugene's POV**

I am so excited to see Repunzel today. After we were separated on our way to Arendelle, I was really nervous. As her husband, it is my job to make sure that she is safe. I got to the castle where we are staying. When I was inside, I was greeted by a beautiful girl that reminded me of Repunzel in so many ways. She had strawberry hair, and she was extremely adorible.

"I'm Anna," she said. "You must be Eugene, my cousin-in-law."

_So this is Anna. Repunzel told me there was two sisters, Anna and…. I think her name was Ellie?_

"Elsa is right upstairs. I'll go get her," said said.

_Elsa._

I sat down, and thought about Anna. I wonder if she liked me. I had this effect on women. I never thought I'd like one of Repunzel's cousins, but Anna is pretty.

"Eugene!" I heard. I turned my head to see Repunzel standing beside me. I stood and hugged her. Suddenly my thoughts about Anna were gone, but they returned a moment later when she and another girl (who I was guessing was Elsa) walked in. "Elsa, this is my husba….boyfriend, Eugene. Can he please stay with us?" she said.

_Boyfriend? Where did that come from?_

"I suppose so," Elsa says, sounding slightly amused. Then, another guy walks in.

"Hey, Elsa," he says, winking at her.

"Um… Kristoff, did you get my note? I need to talk to you… in private…" said Elsa. Kristoff and Elsa leave the room, and Repunzel, Anna, and I sit in the room in awkward silence until the doorbell rings.


	4. Chapter 4

Annat have happened!

I woke up in Rapunzelm in another girlt in the bed though. I was just about to wonder where she was when I heard her voice.

ll find you, ** she said. **

**t even know that was there. **

**She said. She appeared to be talking to her hands, but when I got closer, I saw a lizard of some sort. **

**I screamed. **

**wrong?**L..li** I managed to spit out. **

**s just Pascal. And he Rapunzel said. **

**any other surprises that we should be knowing about today, Rapunzel?**Well

**Uh oh. She **

**Eugene**I** she said. **

**So this is Anna. Rapunzel told me there was two sisters, Anna and**Elsa is right upstairs. I** said said. **

**Elsa. **

**I sat down, and thought about Anna. I wonder if she liked me. I had this effect on women. I never thought Is cousins, but Anna is pretty. **

**I heard. I turned my head to see Rapunzel standing beside me. I stood and hugged her. Suddenly my thoughts about Anna were gone, but they returned a moment later when she and another girl (who I was guessing was Elsa) walked in. .boyfriend, Eugene. Can he please stay with us?**I suppose so,Hey, Elsa,Um in private** said Elsa. Kristoff and Elsa leave the room, and Rapunzel, Anna, and I sit in the room in awkward silence until there was a knock on the door.**


	5. Chapter 5

AnnaMa** she said. **

**I said. I went into the living room, where she usually was when she came here. She was a student at my high school in my grade. She didn**Ready to study?Sure,t want anything to do with her when they found out that she was a lesbian. They dons where she started sucking me, which made me moan a numerous amount of times. I did the same to her, and before I knew it, we were scissoring. I had the best time ever, and at that moment, I was 100% sure that I was a lesbian.

**she said. We kept going until we both came. We got dressed, and I felt bad that she had to go home alone in the dark of night, but if I walked her home, Elsa would freak out because I wasn**I cantil next time.s POV

**I said. This guy just wasn**And why is that, beauty?Because if Anna found out, it would break her heart, and we really shouldnt married,Oh, come on, babe. Be a little out-going once in a while, have your head on a plaque. Understood?Is that a threat?Yes. It is, You are so attractive.s POV

As I was walking out of the castle after my first fling with Anna, I spotted an attractively young girl.

I wondert lock the door.

tired.** She said. It was obvious that she didn**What** She asked. **

**I said between kisses. **

**m Rapunzel,t refuse. She took off her black lace bra, and I sucked her nipples as a few groans escaped her lips. Next, I took off her black lace panties and told her to lay down on the floor. I sucked her wet pussy as she moaned uncontrollably. **

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, everyone. I hope you will still be reading. Tell me what you think of these two new chapters. I will be publishing a lot this weekend, so be on the lookout for more new chapters like these, and maybe a plot twist! Bye! :) 3**


End file.
